


Some Kind of Trouble

by HopelesslyReylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, F/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelesslyReylo/pseuds/HopelesslyReylo
Summary: Ben Solo was the kind of trouble that could break your heart.Rey was sure of it.Not that she had any experience with Ben Solos personal brand of trouble —but damn, how she wanted that experience— No, Rey had been lusting after him for months, and he kept her at a safe distance.She had wanted him the first time they met; and that was before she even got a whiff of his scent. So really this whole situation shouldn’t be that big of a surprise.OrGoing into heat, in the middle of the grocery store wasn’t Reys idea of a good time. Things get even more complicated when Ben offers to see her through her heat.





	1. Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/gifts).



> So I’ve had terrible writers block, and this story wouldn’t leave me alone. Thank you to iffyluv for being not only a great friend, but an awesome beta.(if you haven’t read bad teachers yet, you need to) Also this is for albastargazer who not only got me hooked on this a/b/o thing with her amazing writing (seriously go check out her fics!) But She also made me an amazing mood board for this fic, and supported me in writing it. You two are bomb. I hope y’all enjoy.

Ben Solo was trouble. There was no two ways around it. Rey knew he was trouble the moment she laid eyes on him. Now, she’s not saying he was the kind of guy who had run ins with the police, or caused problems. No, Ben Solo was the kind of trouble that smart, independent, omega woman like Rey, tried to stay away from. The kind of trouble mothers warned their daughters about. He was pure Alpha, the kind that smelled like heaven, and looked like sin. Ben was the kind of trouble that made your heart race. Trouble, that would kiss you senseless in the back of a crowded bar, not caring who saw. The kind of trouble that makes you cry out his name, as he buries his head between your thighs. Ben was the kind that you didn’t see coming. Trouble that made you beg for more. Ben Solo was the kind of trouble that could break your heart.

Rey was sure of it.

Not that she had any experience with Ben Solos personal brand of trouble — _but damn, how she wanted that experience_ — No, Rey had been lusting after him for months, and he kept her at a safe distance.

She had wanted him the first time they met; and that was before she even got a whiff of his scent. So really this whole situation shouldn’t be that big of a surprise.

* * *

 

It was a thursday night, and she was in the grocery store — _Of all places_ — Rey was doing her weekly shopping. Puttering around the store, in her black yoga pants and a grey t-shirt tied at her hip that read Plant Lady, when she caught a faint scent in produce that made some part of her lizard brain wake up. There was an Alpha here, it whispered. It wasn’t that uncommon of a thing for her to notice. She was a twenty eight year old, unmated omega, who — _even though she wasn’t proud to admit_ — hadn’t been laid in months. So her body was a little bit on edge.

The scent grew stronger as she was picking out chicken thighs. By the time she was at dairy she just fucking knew there was an alpha nearby, and not just the lingering scent of one. An alpha who smelled like heaven even through her suppressants. Her body started to hum in that familiar way. That only happened whenever she smelled a really appealing Alpha. Then again, there had only ever been one Alpha who caused that reaction in her.

Suddenly, as if something snapped inside her; the hum turned into a scream. Her temperature started to rise. Her heart started to race. Sweat started to gather on her brow, and she could feel her arousal start to build.

Rey was going into heat.

 _Oh God no_ , she thought desperately, not here, not now. Grasping the handle of her cart tightly, Rey leaned against it to support her weight. Pressing her thighs together tightly, in hopes that it would relieve some of the pressure building inside her. Just enough to give her a few extra minutes before her heat really hit her. She cursed herself for not getting those emergency suppressants the last time she was at the doctors office. On any other day Rey would have just left. Ditched her cart of food, and gone home. The only problem was, she had no food at home. There was no possible way she would get through the next four days with only the bottle of ketchup, and single beer in her fridge. She needed to hurry, get what she needed and get home.

Her heats had always been so predictable. One at the end of January and one at beginning of July. Every year. Like clockwork, since she had presented as an omega at sixteen. However, it was the middle of March and she shouldn’t be feeling this way. She had never missed a suppressant dosage, she had never even had a breakthrough heat before. They weren’t uncommon. They tended to happen for a variety of reasons; an alpha nearby was in rut, an omega was nearing their heat, or if an omega was near a very compatible alpha.

Or, it was something wrong with her medication.

If that was the case, any Alphas scent could be doing this to her. That had to be it. She did have an almost incident at Poe’s company Christmas party. Maybe that should have been a sign that something was off with her medications.

That had to be it. Why else would she be going into heat? Especially right now?

This was just peachy. Rey practically ran through the aisles. Ignoring the stares from the betas, and the way one female alpha followed her with her eyes. She only had two items left on her list. If she grabbed them, and begged a beta store employee to help her; she could be out of the store in fifteen minutes. She had about an hour before she was a whimpering mess. That was just enough time to get home, and get upstairs. She could have her neighbor, and fellow omega, Jess bring her groceries in for her.

As she was grabbing her last item, something in her body told her the alpha was coming. That he was coming for her. Rey was ready. She knew her rights. Just because she was in heat didn’t mean she had to consent to screwing some stranger. Rey would tell this alpha to fuck off. If he didn’t listen she could scream for help, knowing that someone would come to her aid. They would hold back the alpha, as she made a run for it.

So imagine her surprise when she saw him step into the isle. While she just stood there, clutching a box of Oreos to her chest for dear life.

Ben Solo.

There was something wild about him. Eyes wide, and breathing heavy; Ben looked like he had just ran a marathon... Or like he was going into rut.

Ben _fucking_ Solo.

Poe’s quiet, brooding, sharp tongued, with an even sharper wit — sometimes a bit of an asshole— coworker turned friend.

Ben and Poe worked at some fancy start up downtown. They hadn’t exactly gotten along at first. Poe was a social butterfly and could talk the paint off a wall. Ben, on the other hand, rarely spoke and seemed to avoid his coworkers. They had hated each other at first.

Ben had questioned Poe relentlessly during his first big presentation. Some of the questions Poe had been wholly unprepared for, thus having to scramble for answers. Poe barging into his and Finn.s home that night swearing Ben Solo was a showboating, stuck up asshole. As the weeks dragged on, Poe seemed to make it his mission to challenge the other Alpha. Ben made comments about his work, and ideas. Poe would give him hell about his lack of social life, and inability to not be a dick. Finn had commented that maybe Poe was the one being a dick; but after recounting Ben’s snarky responses, Finn figured it was best to let them work it out. It had to be some kind of alpha thing.

Then one day, Poe fucked up.

Not the small kind of fuck up, that got you a write up from HR and a slap on the wrist. No. the kind that was so bad, one should probably look into updating their LinkedIn profile. Poe had gone to work that day expecting to be fired. Then showed up that night at the bar with Ben Solo in tow. Apparently, Solo has gone to their boss and showed them how if him and Poe worked together the problem was an easy fix. He told her that if Poe was fired for this, they were idiots, and would be losing one of their best employees. Apparently Poe was the only one who challenged Ben’s work. This making him, in Ben’s eyes, one of the few that was worth a damn.

Luckily, Holdo listened to Ben.

After that, Ben became a regular to their gatherings. He was always at the bar with them, or at Finn and Poe’s for dinner parties. They even woke up at an ungodly hour to cheer Ben on as he ran a half marathon, to raise money for his mother’s charity.

Rey considered him a friend.

However she had a sinking feeling that Ben did not return the sentiment.

The first night they all went out for drinks, she had sat next to him. After he shook her hand he instantly excused himself to the restroom and came back with his scent completely dulled. The rest of the night he spent it on edge. He was fine with everyone else. Chatting and laughing with the group, but barely speaking to her. After that Ben made it a point to sit away from Rey. He never let her hug him goodbye like she did everyone else. He would go out of his way the first month or so to make sure they were never alone. Then after the Christmas party, things seemed to change.

“Rey” Ben's voice was deep, as it snapped her from her thoughts. He took a tentative step towards her. “Rey. Are you-“ he paused as if the words were stuck in his throat. Swallowing he tried again, “are you in heat?”

Rey’s tongue felt heavy, as she struggled to reply. Giving up she just nodded dumbly, watching as he shut his eyes tightly. Ben's whole body seemed to be tensed, almost vibrating. His hands clenching, as he obviously fought for control. Ben’s scent spiked with arousal, that made her whimper.

Bens scent was apparently different when he was around her, according to Poe. Poe being an Alpha would be the only one to complain about it. He claimed that at work Ben was like any other alpha. He said that it was different when they were with the group though. That it almost seemed like Ben had been dipped in chlorine. He guessed it was the blockers Ben must be on that added a chemical smell to him.

He didn’t smell awful to Rey right now though. Honestly he never had. He smelled of whiskey, woodsmoke, and leather. With just the faintest hint of vanilla that made Rey’s throat tighten, and her cunt throb. Her panties were close to being ruined. By the way Ben’s nostrils flared, Rey knew he could smell how badly she wanted him.

She had never been more desperate for a deep dicking than right now; and it seemed like Ben Solo was the answer to the problem.

_Alpha is here. Alpha will protect you._

Rey’s hindbrain whispered. Finally she was able to speak, her voice softer than normal. “Ben. Please.”

Please? Please what? Please protect her? Please help her get out of here? Please fuck her? Here and now, just mount her in aisle nine?

Before she even registered that he had moved, Ben was right next to her gently pulling the box of cookies from her death grip. She watched as he tossed them into the basket. Ben reached out and pulled her close. Her whole body seems on the verge of melting as his scent flooded her.

“Come on sweetheart let’s get you out of here and get you home.” He whispered into her hair.  
Rey couldn’t help but whine. She didn’t want to go home. She wanted Ben. God how she wanted him. It was as if her crush on him from the past four months had just doubled, as her heat fully slammed into her. Her abdomen cramping painfully in need.

Ben Solo was trouble, for sure.

Pulling back a bit, Ben worried his plush lips before asking, “Are….are you ok? What do you need?” His voice caused another rush of arousal, her slick soaking through her yoga pants. She whimpered again. Rey couldn’t stop herself as she reached for Ben’s hand, pulling it towards her soaked center. A strangled noise ripped through him as she keened at the pressure of his palm.

“Ben, I can’t..I’m..please Ben. I need you.” She was babbling now, she knew this but it was like she had no control over herself anymore.

“I..Jesus Rey. I need to get you out of here. Now.” Rey watched as a blush crept up Ben’s neck. A muscle twitches in his jaw. His eyes darting around, finding the aisle was still blissfully empty.

“Please.” Desperate seemed to be her default setting now. Her voice seemed to soften something inside of Ben. His body relaxed, and he gently moved the heel of his palm over her causing her to gasp at the much needed friction.

The moment however was short lived. Rey could smell another alpha, and she saw the moment Ben caught the scent as well. His face hardening, and something dark moved across his features.

The scent was terrible to Rey. It was like dishes being left too long in the sink. Too bitter, and pungent. Not comforting, and warm. _Not Ben’s_. She pulled Ben closer, trying to bury her face in his chest. Anything to get rid the other alphas scent. Her mind was becoming less coherent, all she could truly comprehend was Ben.

_Alpha Alpha Alpha_

At the end of the aisle another alpha appeared. He was shorter, with blonde hair and a strong jawline. Ben’s hand pressed harder against her throbbing cunt. His head whipping around to practically snarl at the intruding alpha. Practically yelling “Get lost” at the other man. The commanding tone caused Rey’s hips to buck against his grip.

Rey saw the alpha’s lip curl, as if he was going to challenge Ben. The man took a step towards them.

Ben pulled his hand away, and tucked Rey behind him. Her hands fisting into his shirt, as she buried her face into his back. He was going to protect her. The primitive part of her mind basked at the thought.

_Alpha is here. Alpha is going to protect you. He is a good Alpha._

“Don’t even think about it.” Ben’s voice was deeper than she had ever heard. It dripped with venom. Letting the other man know he would fight him for Rey, and he would not lose. “I’m warning you. If you try anything I will beat the shit out of you.”

There was a moment as the other alpha considered the warning. Then, as if he realized the fight wasn't one he could win, he took two steps back and turned to leave.

_Yes yes yes._

Once the man’s frame disappeared, Ben turned back around to look at Rey. His hands cupping her face, so he could turn it up towards him. Rey knew she had to look completely debauched.

“Fuck Rey. We have to go. Now.” Tilting her head to the side, Ben bent his head down towards her. “It’s ok sweetheart, this will help” he whispered against her skin. Then he ran his tongue across the gland on her neck, lightly sucking on it. Instantly it was as if the clouds had parted and she could think just a little bit clearer. Not much. But enough.

Ben grabbed her purse from the cart, and handed to to her. His arm going around her as he began to guide her out of the store.

Rey looked back at her supplies. She needed them. She had gone through a heat unprepared before. She had suffered from dehydration and lost ten pounds from not eating. Who knows how it would have ended if Finn hadn’t come by to check on her. After he spent the next two days force feeding her, he made her promise to never go into a heat without supplies again.

“But my stuff. I don’t have any food at home. I’m in heat, I need—“

“I will have something delivered. Let’s go.” He cut her off. Whatever feeble argument she was about to make died on her lips. Ben would take care of her.

They were out of the store in less than a minute. Ben directing her towards his SUV. Opening the passenger side door, Ben lifted her into the seat. He began to fumble with her seatbelt. “I’ve got to get you out of here Rey. You’re not safe. I’ve got to get you somewhere safe ok?” Ben rambled as he buckled her in. Closing her door, he ran around to the other side and climbed in. Starting up the car, he threw it into reverse just as her mind started to fog again. His SUV smelled so strongly of him, it felt like she was being tucked into a warm bed.

“What’s your address Rey?” Ben’s voice pulling her attention.

“What?” Rey turned in her seat to watch Ben. His knuckles turning white, as he gripped the steering wheel. The memory of his hand pressing against her flashed across her mind.

“Your address. I haven’t been to your apartment. I don’t know where you live.”

“Are you not taking me back to your place?”

“I wasn’t going to—” Her heart stuttered at that. “You went into heat in the middle of a grocery store. I’m taking you home.” He seemed to consider their situation as he watched her from the corner of his eye. She started to rub her thighs together, desperate for some kind of friction. He struggled to swallow before he continued, “Do you...do you have someone you can call. To see you through?”

She shook her head. She had only gone on a date or two with an alpha in college, and had never gone through a heat with one. She had tried to go through a heat with an old beta boyfriend but that had been a disaster.

Now the only person she could think of to call was sitting right next to her. She would have called him too. Maybe. If her heat had gotten bad enough. If she had gotten home safely. She would have called Ben. Would have begged for him to come over. Begged him to fuck her through her heat.

Ben could see her through her heat now though. He was here, and if the bulge in his pants was any indication he was willing to.

No, she could go home she could take care of herself.

“I’ve never had a heat with an alpha before,” Rey admitted quietly. She was fighting the urge to slip her hand into her pants, and this conversation was making the whole situation even more mortifying.

Ben’s eyebrows shot up, as he came to a stop at a red light. “You’ve never had a heat with an alpha?”

“I’ve never even slept with an Alpha period.” There had never really been one she wanted. Not until Ben. She wasn’t proud to admit that during her last heat it had been Ben who she had fantasized about fucking her through it. She had imagined all the ways Ben would make her come. Rey had cried out, and came so hard when she imagined Ben sinking his teeth into her neck. Claiming her as his mate, while his knot was buried inside her.

Ben leaned forward and rested his head on the wheel. He was struggling to control his breathing. The internal wrestling match he was having was clear. As an alpha he was pushed to rut an omega in heat. To fuck, and fill, and claim. However, they were friends. If he took her home, if he fucked her for days, it would change things. Rey wanted that. She wanted it to change. She wanted Ben. Finally in a voice so strangled he finally spoke to her.

“Rey let me, let me help. I know I’m not..I’m not your first choice. But I don’t like the thought of you alone like that.”

Not her first choice? Didn’t he know? Wasn’t that the reason he put space between them? Was because he knew that she wanted him?

“I promise not to do anything you don’t want to do. Hell I won’t even knot you if you don’t want me to. I just, please Rey. I won’t breathe a word of it to anyone.”

_You need to sooth your alpha._

Gently, Rey reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair from his face. Letting her hand wander down across his face, her finger tips tracing the scar that marred his face and down to the gland on his neck. Leaning across the seat, Rey touched her lips to his, as she traced his mating gland.

He didn’t respond.

  
She tried again.

  
He was still frozen.

  
Frustrated, she opened her mouth slightly and touched his full bottom lip with her tongue .

He reacted, surging forward he swallowed her cry of surprise, as his hand slipped into her hair. Pulling her closer to his wanting mouth.

She’d done it, she thought. She’d kissed Ben Solo. Something she had practiced in her mind a dozen times.

His mouth was hungry and demanding. Ben pulled her bottom lip in between his teeth, nibbling gently. The sensation caused Rey to moan, and place her free hand on his thigh to steady herself.

Pulling back a bit, Rey felt herself swell with pride as she studied Ben’s face. His lips red, and eyes glassy, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Please Alpha.” She whispered, as she felt his lips ghost over hers again. “I want you. I have for a while. Take me home and fuck me. Please.”

Behind them a car horn sounded, pulling them from their moment, and bringing them to their senses. They had been holding up traffic. Ben quickly turned back to the road. While Rey dug through her purse, looking for her phone. The ache between her legs was now a painful throb. Kissing a Ben hadn’t relieved anything, it had been more like pouring gasoline on a fire.

The realization that Ben had started towards his place sent a thrill through Rey. Her heat roared to an almost unbearable high. This was happening. All the desperate fantasies she had were coming true. She would spend the next few days being fucked by Ben Solo. Quickly, while she still had her wits about her, she texted Jess. Considering her neighbor had a spare key to her apartment, she was the best person to let know what was going on. Rey keyed up a message asking if she could pick up her car, and water a few of her plants.

As she was finishing up the text, Ben’s hand shot out and grabbed on to the wrist not holding her phone. Without realizing what she had been doing, Rey had snuck her free hand past the waistband of her yoga pants. She had two fingers shoved into her dripping center. She had been teasing herself. Not enough to find release, but enough to dull the ache.

“What are you doing?” Ben demanded as he pulled her hand out of her pants.

Rey floundered. What had she been doing?

Pulling her hand to his mouth, he sucked her slick covered fingers into his mouth. Cleaning them with his deft tongue. Rey almost sobbed at the sensation. She felt the blush rise to her cheeks, and the muscles in her abdomen clench. She needed more. She wanted Bens cock buried inside her, with his teeth locked on to her shoulder. She wanted to scream his name as he made her come.

“Slide your pants down Rey.” Ben’s voice was deep, but a little unsure. Almost as if he expected her to say no. Rey was incapable of speech— _apparently this was a new normal for her around Ben_ — and just stared wide eyed at the dark haired man. “Slide your pants down sweetheart and I will make you come.”

Rey had never moved so fast in her life. In a moment the yoga pants, and ruined underwear were tangled around her ankles.

Ben's hand grabbed her left knee, sending an electric shock through her. Pulling it up, Ben forced her to turn. Baring herself to him. Rey couldn’t help but feel vulnerable like this. Her knees splayed open, her slick running down, and smearing against his obviously expensive leather seats. A sick thrill went through her at the thought of how his car would smell like her for days. Her scent would seep into the leather, and he would smell her, and her arousal every time he got inside.

Ben gripped the steering wheel with his left hand, as his right smoothed over the skin of her thigh. Rey wasn’t a petite person. She had an athletic figure, and was a normal size for a woman; but Ben’s hand made her feel tiny. It almost dwarfed her, as she watched it slide down her thigh, towards her apex.

Ben used two fingers to spread her open, as his middle finger ran a teasingly across her slit. Ben slowed the car down, as they approached another light. Rey watched his eyes turn dark, when he chanced a glance at her. Rey whined low in her throat. Canting her hips upwards, she was painfully empty. Ben hummed as if to sooth her “It’s ok. I’ve got you. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

He turned his hand so his thumb could press against her clit, causing Rey to cry out his name. Her head falling back against the window. “God, you’ve got the prettiest pussy, Rey. You’re so wet baby.” He groaned, letting two of his fingers slip inside her. Rey’s mouth fell open, as his long fingers instantly found the spoungey bundle of nerves, and pressed on it.

“Fuck you’re so tight. I don’t know if I will fit inside you.” His fingers pistoning inside of her. Rey stared at the bulge in Ben’s lap. How big was he? Would he have to take his time stretching her open to accommodate him? Her hips bucked wildly at the thought. Causing Ben to curse, and refocus on the road. The light had changed, and he turned off the main road, and into his neighborhood. Ben’s hand never stopped the punishing pace he had set.

As her eyes fluttered close, Rey tried to widen her legs. Desperate to pull his fingers deeper inside of her. Ben flexed his thick fingers. Trying to hit just the right spot. The spring that has coiled deep inside her is ready to pop. “Come on Rey, you can cum for me. Cum all over my hand baby. God you feel so good.” Ben’s voice is what sends her over the edge. She comes chanting his name.

He slowly pulls his fingers from her. Tracing soothing circles on to her skin. Smearing her with her own slick. Rey feels herself calm down, only slightly sated. She knows, that just like him scenting her in the store, this won’t hold for long. Soon there her skin will be fire, and her abdomen painfully empty again. The only solution will be Bens knot.

“You came so good for me.” Ben practically purrs at her.

Peering out the window, Rey happily notes that they are a block away from his house. Her head pressed against the cool window, she tries to slow her breathing. Not even bothering to right herself. Ben’s face is set in an impatient scowl, as he palms his cock through his pants. He must be painfully hard. Her scent has flooded the small space, and there is no doubt in her mind that it’s torture for him.

The car turns into the driveway of Ben's house just a bit too quickly. Before she can even register the fact they are there; Ben had thrown the car in park and killed the engine. He was out, and rounding to her side in a second. Rey hadn’t even fully removed her seatbelt before Ben was opening her door. He helps her pull up her pants —don’t need to give his elderly neighbors a shock— and since she is basically boneless, scoops her up in to his arms. Instantly Rey feels the need to kiss him, to cover his throat in love bites so everyone knows he is hers. She sucks a bruise onto his pulse point, as he practically runs to the house. Rey squirms, trying to reach more of his skin. Running her tongue over his gland, she feels Ben’s grip tighten up, she wants him to feel as good as he made her feel in the car. So she moves to do it again, as he fumbles with the lock.

“Stop moving, omega” He growls low in his throat. “If you don’t I’m going to take you right here against the door for the whole neighborhood to see.” Rey instantly stills, but she isn’t completely against the idea. She knows it’s the omega in her that perks up at the warning. She knows that, but it still thrills her. Did she have an exhibitionist kink she didn’t know about? Maybe she can talk Ben into screwing her in his backyard. Maybe bend her over that nice patio set she knows he just bought.

Finally Ben unlocks the door, and practically kicks it open. Setting her down inside his kitchen, he turned to lock the door behind them. Then suddenly his lips on hers, as he forced her back into his home. Rey’s feet move backwards on instinct, until her butt, and lower back connect with Bens countertop. She gasped in surprise, and Ben took the chance to bite at her lip.

“Omega” Ben growled softly against her lips. “I’m going to fuck you so good. Going to fill you up, and have you begging for more.” Ben broke away from her mouth so he could finally remove her shirt. Tugging it over her head, he tossed it away from them.

Ray watched the hunger grow behind Ben’s whiskey eyes. His gaze bore into her, as her nipples pebbled under the black lace of her bralette. His hands moving to pull down her yoga pants, taking her completely ruined underwear with them. she kicked off her shoes, as Ben let the clothing pool around her ankles. Kicking herself free, she stepped out of them, and pressed herself harder against Ben. He bent down to take the tip of her nipple between his teeth, pulling gently before letting it go.

Rey needed to feel him. She needed him to be as bare as she was. Grabbing at his shirt she started to pull, but wasn’t very successful. She only succeeded in bunching it up around his armpits. Ben chuckled against her skin “Impatient are we, omega?”

She couldn’t form words, all she could do was let out a small growl. Ben pulled back, and finished the work she had started. Tossing the offensive shirt to the floor, he smiled down at her as she ran her hands over the toned muscle he just revealed to her. Rey knew Ben was fit. She knew he ran, and went to some gym with Poe. She did not know that he was fucking shredded. Honestly he should have warned her. Let her know that under the broody, quiet exterior was a brick house of an alpha.

Rey needed to taste him, to cover his skin with her scent, so everyone should know he belonged to her now. Her mouth found the sensitive gland on his neck. She felt Ben’s hands tighten around her, as she ran her tongue over the swollen flesh. She wanted to mark him. Put a reminder of her claim on him so he wouldn’t forget. She didn’t sink her teeth into it — _she isn’t a complete idiot_ — but she nibbles at the flesh, lightly. Causing Ben to press his erection hard against her thigh. Seeking out some form of relief. Rey’s omega hindbrain reveled in the knowledge that he was hard for her. He was aching and wanting her. Her finger tips traced over the hardened flesh of his abs. This guy. _This fucking guy_. He was trouble, wrapped up in a very pretty package.

A low groan that sounded like her name fell from his lips as he pulled her off, so he could kiss her full on the lips. His tongue pressed inside her mouth, teasing her. Ben Solo’s mouth was just made for kissing.

“God, I can feel how bad you want to cum. I’m going to ruin you, sweetheart. Do you want that?.” Ben’s hand slipped into her hair, giving a small tug. “Do you want me to fuck you? Tell me Rey.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“You want what?” Ben demanded against the flesh of her neck.

“I want you to fuck me please.” She barely manages to gasp. His hand tugs a bit harder on her locks, obviously demanding. She takes a guess at what he wants to hear. “I want you to fuck me, alpha.”

With a grunt of appreciation, Ben’s mouth begins a fiery hot trail down her body. His lips burning against her skin, until his face is buried in the mound of dark hair between her thighs.

There was something powerful about having an alpha on his knees before her. The sight filled her with archaic pride. This alpha was going to taste her. He would take her, and claim her as his. She stared down at him, as he nuzzled himself into her. She knew he was reveling in it. Her scent was strongest there. She watched as Ben’s large hand tossed one of her legs over his shoulder. Her hands shot back to brace herself against the counter, as Ben sucked a bruise on to the inside of her thigh. His eyes shot back up to hers, holding her gaze as his tongue darted out towards her. Rey wasn’t even sure the noise she made was human as the flat of Ben’s tongue made contact with her heated cunt. He set about trying to devour her, like it was his job. Rey’s hands slipped into Bens dark locks, pulling gently. She was rewarded with a growl against her cunt, that made a new rush of arousal flood her.

Rey isn’t proud of how quickly Ben makes her cum with his mouth. She’s not. It’s just the moment that Ben slipped two fingers into her, and his plush lips circled her clit, she can’t help but tumble over the edge. Her thighs were shaking, almost trying to clamp together, but Ben’s other hand was resting firmly on one of her thighs. His fingers still working her, as she slowly came down. It was definitely better than just his fingers. She felt so much more calm and relaxed now. His scent so strong around her, her orgasm so fresh. It all seemed to help alleviate most of the burning inside her. She still needed more but she wasn’t a desperate mess for it.

Ben moved away from her center, kissing and nibbling his way back down her thigh. After placing a final kiss on the inside of her knee, he looked up at her.

This was heaven.

She must be dead.

“Rey, are you ready?” He asked as his eyes went soft around the edges. She nodded weakly as Ben — _sweet, cocky Ben_ — placed another kiss against her skin before he stood up. His hands moved up, up, up, until they cupped her jaw. The pads of his fingers brushing over her mating gland. That feeling alone made her frantic for more, as his lips slotted against hers. She needed more. She needed his skin, his touch, his knot.

Fumbling and tugging at his zipper, Rey tries to make short work of his pants. Ben had stopped kissing her, opting to pant against her clavicle. Rey can tell he is fighting to to hold on to that last little bit of control. Rey feels victorious as she is pushing them down, along with his boxer briefs —Of course they were black and hugged his thighs in a way that made her envious— and finally freeing his straining erection. The purple head jutting towards her, as a tiny bit of precum rolls from the top.

Jesus, he was big. She had expected him to be proportionate, but this...what he said in the car came back to her.

_Would he even fit?_

Rey blindly reached for it, Ben’s hand instantly grabbing her wrist to stop her.

“If you do that little omega, I won’t last long enough to knot you.” Ben’s voice is shaky,

“Ben.” Rey isn’t sure whose voice it is that comes from her mouth, but it isn’t one she recognizes as hers. “I need you inside me. Now.”

Pulling her back across the kitchen, Ben sits down on one of the chairs at his dining table. “Come her baby.” The deep tember of his voice is so soft, as he pulls her to him. Lifting her up, he positions her over him. His erection brushing lightly against her. She wants to sink herself down on him quickly. To ride him hard and fast until he is calling out her name and filling her with cum.

She moves to do just that, but his big hands stop her. He just barely allows her to brush against his erection. He is teasing her, the smile on his face is smug and it makes her growl. Before she can think of anything to say, he is pulling her down. Impaling her on his length.

 _Holy shit_.

A cry rips from her chest. God, she is so fucking full.

“Fuck.” Ben swears. “You’re so fucking tight. Do you like this omega? Do you like my cock?” Rey chants her pleasure to him, as she starts to move. Working herself up and down his cock, chasing another release.

“Yes. Yes. Ben. Oh god you’re so big.” Rey should be embarrassed but she isn’t. She wants to please her alpha. Wants him to know how full she is. How happy she is to have his cock buried inside her.

“Oh Rey. I’ve wanted this for so long sweetheart. Go on show me how bad you want this cock.” he says as he leans forward to take her breast in his mouth.

Her hips find a steady motion. Working her up and down frantically. “Oh Ben, Ben...fuck just--”

“That’s it baby. Take this cock. Be a good girl and take it.” He thrust up into her harshly, pounding himself further into her heat. The tip of his cock hitting just the right spot, over and over. She isn’t going to last long, as she hurtles towards another orgasm.

“Oh you take my cock so good omega. You have such a tight pussy. I fucking love it, Rey.” Ben palmed her ass, squeezing the flesh firmly as he helped guide her. “I want you to cum on my cock.”

Rey is a frantic mess. Every nerve in her body feels like it’s touching a live wire. Crying out her pleasure, her words a babbling mess of please, and thank you, and yes yes alpha more. Rey isn’t sure she can handle anymore, positive she is going to die riding Ben into oblivion. When suddenly it stops, and her vision whites out. pleasure shoots through her body. She goes boneless, as Ben still fucks her through it. Slowing his pace to shallow thrusts. She tucks her face into the crook of his neck, his hands soothing her.

Her body is still on fire. She needs Ben’s knot. She needs him locked inside her, spilling into her. “Ben. Please I want you to cum too. Please what can I do to make you come?” She asks as she nibbles on his ear lobe.

“Get on your hands and knees, omega.” Ben’s voice is deep, not quite an alpha command, but close enough for Rey to not question. Scrambling off him quickly, Rey hit the floor.

This was going to hurt later. She knew her knees were going to be bruised, and she would be cursing herself — _and Ben. Probably more Ben_ — but she couldn’t care less as she felt him follow her down.

Rey felt him line himself up behind her. Turning her head to watch, she saw Ben take himself in hand. Slowly running the tip of his cock over her lips.

“You have such a pretty pussy Rey. I love seeing you like this.”

Rey cried in frustration. She still needed his knot, right now. And Ben was just teasing her. Taking his sweet time.

“Alpha please.”

“No need to beg.” He chuckled as he sunk into her. Her mouth falling open in a silent scream. God the way he was stretching her, the way it burned. He really was ruining her.

Ben started a brutal pace. Placing his hand on her shoulder to steady himself. Praises falling from his lips as he slammed into her. You’re so good. Such a sweet cunt. So perfect. Each praise more desperate than the last. Reaching under her, Ben’s deft fingers found her clit, and started to circle it. Trying bring her to a peak with him.

The new angle had Rey climbing to a new high. Her whole body tightening. Her muscles taunt as her orgasm built. It was just a few more hard thrusts, and it was rolling over her like a heavy rain. This one softer, but still powerful. Causing her to chant Ben’s name, over and over.

Rey could feel Ben’s thighs start to shake and twitch, with an unsteady fever. His hips already losing the steady pace, as he thrust faster against her. His hands clutching her hips, keeping her pinned in place.

Ben came with a low groan and her name on his lips. His knot swelling and locking them together. His thumbs pressing roughly into the dimples on her hips. She would be dotted with bruises from his fingers. Her mind absolutely content with the idea. She would have proof. After her heat, she would have the bruises to remind her of how Ben took her. Hard and rough, right in his kitchen.

Ever so gently, Ben started to move them so they could lay down on the floor. After a few moments Ben’s breathing seemed to even out. Rey felt content, soothed by her alpha.

He is taking such good care of you. You pleased him.

“Wow.” Ben hugged her close, as he positioned them onto their sides. Cuddling her into his chest, as they laid locked together on the cold hardwood floor. After a few heavy breaths, Ben panted. “How long do your heats last?”

“About four days.” Rey felt Ben nod his head, as he hummed an acknowledgement. “I’m not even to the worst part yet. The last day is always the roughest, I’m usually completely out of it.”

“Anything I need to do?”

“Just make sure I drink some water, I get dehydrated easily. How about you? How are your ruts?”

“I will be worse after tonight. All the way until your heat breaks.” He paused, as if debating on sharing more with her. “I will probably get a little demanding. So if anything makes you uncomfortable, let me know. Rut or not, I will stop.”

She nodded her understanding.“Should we have a safe word? Something we can both say to let the other know we don’t like something? When one of us is uncomfortable with the situation?”

Propping himself up on his elbow, Ben seemed to ponder the question for a moment before answering, “How about pineapple?”

Rey turned her head to look at him as best she could. Ben’s hand came up to brush a few strands of hair from her face. “Why pineapple?”

He gave her a toothy grin —god his dimples— and shrugged, “It’s what I went to the store for.”

“Pineapple it is then,” She laughed, as she shook her head. The man never stopped surprising her. The minutes seemed to tick by as they settled back down into each other’s arms. Patiently waiting for his knot to deflate. Ben’s free hand seemed to want to map every curve of Rey’s body. While Rey casually traced the patterns in the wood of the floor.

After a few minutes Rey felt Ben release a heavy sigh. “I’m so sorry we didn’t make it to the bed.” Ben’s voice was heartbreakingly gentle as he pressed his face against her neck. His right hand was lazily palming her breast, while he peppered light kisses against her skin. “I never wanted it to be like this. You don’t deserve a rough fuck on a kitchen floor.”

Rey reached up and placed her hand over his that was kneading her flesh. Causing him to pause his ministrations. “It’s ok Ben.” Part of her couldn’t help but think of the what if’s. “Trust me this is much better. I would rather be here with you on this floor, than with some stranger back in the cookie aisle.”

“I guess you have a point.” Rey could feel Ben’s smile against her shoulder as he placed a kiss there. “I think I have a box of Oreos around here, if you want to roleplay.”

Something warm bloomed in her chest, as Ben laughed. His body rumbling against hers. Rey couldn’t help but join him. Leave it to Ben to make a joke now.

Their laughter died quickly when Ben teasingly nipped at her shoulder. Sounding thoughtful, he mumbled against her skin. “I don’t think we will have time for it, though.” Rey’s heart started to beat frantically, “I’ve got a long list of things I want to do to you. Four days might not be enough.”

Oh.

 _Oh shit_.

Ben Solo was definitely the kind of trouble that would make your heart race.


	2. Oranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Legit this all smut and fluff. Enjoy you heathens. Also points for whoever can spot the girls quote!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, here is almost 8,000 words of smut and fluff.

If you had asked Rey, just two days ago, what Ben thought of her, she would have told you that he was indifferent to her; that she barely registered on his radar as anything more than a friend. She was just Poe’s boyfriend’s friend, that would show up and drink with them on Friday nights.

She wouldn’t have guessed that she would be here, curled up in Ben’s bed after being thoroughly fucked on his kitchen floor. Rey would have laughed if you had told her that Ben would be seeing her through her heat.

But, that is exactly where she was. Burrowed in his too nice sheets, finding comfort in his scent. She watched as the soft pink and purple hues of late evening seeped into the room.

At first she had been startled, waking up in a strange place. Panic raced through her, but then she remembered:

The grocery store, the other alpha, the car ride, Ben’s face, his fingers...his knot.

Rey flushed at the memory and buried herself deeper into the plush comforter. She couldn’t remember anything after his soothing voice in her ear as they laid on his kitchen floor. He must have brought her in here.

_Such a good alpha._

Shaking the thought from her head, she sat up to find she was alone in the bed. The room was slowly slipping into darkness, the only light coming from the hallway.

Untangling herself, she rolled out of the bed. Still completely naked, she wandered over to Ben’s dresser. After two tries she found the right drawer. Seeking out the softest option, she pulled a deep navy blue T-shirt out. Pulling it on, she laughed at at how ridiculously large it was on her. Coming down to her elbows and it didn’t even fully cover her ass; but it would do. Wandering out into the hallway, she could hear Ben talking in the living room.

It dawned on her that he was probably on the phone, so she paused before she got to the doorway. Peeking into the room she saw Ben sitting on his couch wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants. His sold frame hunched over, as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m just going to be out tomorrow, and Monday.” He paused and listened to whoever was on the other end. “You know what, how about I just work from home starting tomorrow, and all of next week. No I don’t need to go on rut leave... because if I go on rut leave half the office will know by lunchtime. Snap gossips like a teenage girl.”

Oh, he was calling into work. The knowledge of Ben getting things in order so he could tend to her for the next couple of days sent a thrill through her.

“Phasma... _fine_. Yes it is... No I will not give you details. You already texted Kaydel?...what did she say?...I can’t believe you two...No absolutely not. Poe is the last person who needs to know. What do you mean you have a bet?!...how do I report _you_ to HR?...Yes I will have dinner with you and Hux this next week. No I will not tell her hello for you. Goodbye.”

With a sigh he tossed his phone onto the coffee table. Rey watched as he ran his fingers through his hair, and laid back against the couch. His eyes closed, working his jaw as if to relieve tension.

His head snapped towards her.

“Hey” she said lowly, as she eased herself into the room.

“Hey.” Ben pulled himself up, and crossed the room. Rey watched the muscles in his abdomen tightened as he moved. The way the sweatpants stayed low on his hips made Rey remember exactly why Rose claimed they were her favorite article of men’s clothing. Once he was in front of her, Ben reached for her hip pulling her closer to him. Her arms went around him, her body melting into his.

“How are you doing?” Ben nuzzled

“I’m good. I should be fine for another thirty or so minutes.”

Probably less with how good he smells.

“That’s good.” He mumbled into her hair. “Let’s go lay back down. We can order some food to be delivered, and you probably need to call your work. Let them know.” Moving his head lower, Ben pressed a kiss to her jaw line.

She hummed a response, “I can just text Rose. Since she is technically my supervisor” She couldn’t trust her voice as Ben’s lips moved down her neck. “Save me from having to answer questions right now.” Ben ran the flat of his tongue over her mating gland. Rey couldn’t help the way her hips bucked forward, or the needy moan that slipped past her lips. The simple act made her blood start to boil, and her skin flush. Rey felt a rush of arousal. She wanted him.

 _Right now_.

“Terrible time for questions” Ben agreed, as he scraped the sensitive flesh lightly with his teeth. One of his massive hands dropped from her hip, to skim over the flesh of her thigh. Before cupping her already wet cunt.

“I could also wait to eat.” God her voice was too airy, too needy as she canted her hips against his palm, desperately seeking more friction. He seemed content to only give it in measured dosage.

“Absolutely.” Carefully Ben started to walk her back towards his bedroom. Peppering kisses along her neck, nipping at her gland, her ear, whatever he saw fit. Repeating the action every time he elicited a small gasp from her. “It’s only eight. A late dinner sounds good to me.”

Fuck, she wanted to remember this. That was the problem with her heats, they always took over. The edges blurred together until she was fully out of her mind with lust. Normally that was fine. No one really wants to remember writhing in their own bed as they burned through vibrators, like an old lady goes through pennies at a slot machine. She didn’t want that, this time. Every second of the next four days, she wanted seared into her memory, even if nothing came of this. Even if she wasn’t able to tell him how she wanted him all the time, not just for her heat. Even if they just went back to being friends when this was all over. She would be able to look back and remember the look in his eyes, the feeling of his hands on her, the way his knot felt as it swelled inside of her.

Rey tried to tell him about her feelings. Ask Ben to not let her forget. That when Tuesday came she needed him to remind her, however he could of ever single moment they shared. But, her voice wasn’t working properly. All she could do was murmur “please please, alpha, please”

Her calves bumped against the bed before Ben laid her down on it.

“It’s ok sweetheart” Ben reassured her as he covered her body with his own. “Whatever it is, I’ve got you. I’ve got you”

_Please, please let her remember this._

* * *

 

“Nope. No way.” Rey absolutely could not believe this man.

Ben was completely out of line.

“What do you mean, ‘ _no way_ ’?” She could practically feel the indignation seeping from him. “You’re telling me that you don’t think they were stoners?”

“Yes! They were ninjas! They needed their wits about them!” Her voice going just an octave higher, as if it would help prove her point.

She couldn’t tell you how they got here —well she could, since they were currently knotted together in Ben’s bed —but the conversation was as heated as it was ridiculous.

“They ate at least six pizzas a day,” Ben huffed as he readjusted behind her, and pulled her closer.

“They were teenage boys.” She felt, more than heard Ben grunt at that. “Turtles. Whatever. Still teenagers. You’re telling me you didn’t eat an obscene amount of pizza as a teenager?” Rey could tell her point had landed as he nuzzled into her hair.

“Not as much as I wanted. My uncle hash always been into holistics, so he worried too much about how many vegetables I ate, and what had chemicals in it. If I had too much processed foods. I was the only kid in school who had roasted vegetable bowls, with homemade green goddess dressing in their lunch boxes.” Rey snorted at the mental image of him as an awkward hormonal teenager, begrudgingly eating Buddha bowls, with a scowl on his face. Ben jostled her playfully. “But my point still stands. The ninja turtles smoked pot.”

“Absolutely not. Master Splinter wouldn’t have stood for it.”

“Ok ok. Can we agree to disagree on this?” Ben asked as he pressed kisses along the column of her neck. “But you have to admit Shaggy and Scooby..”

“Oh one hundred percent.”

* * *

  
“Alpha — you’re so big. So good. I love the way you fuck me.”

He preens at the praise that falls from her lips. Propped on his elbows, Ben’s thrusts are deliberate and achingly slow. He moved deep within her as Rey fell apart over and over. It’s perfect. It’s exactly what she had allowed herself to fantasize about. Ben giving it to her just like this every time.

Ben bent his head, his deft tongue flicking at her nipple before sucking it in his mouth. His other hand rolling her other nipple to a tight point.

“I fucking love your tits, Rey.” Ben proclaimed as he moved his lips across her skin. His mouth seeking out her other breast. “Do you like my cock little omega? Do you like how I stretch your tight cunt? What do you want sweetheart?”

Sweetheart. That did something to her. Made her clench around him tighter. Dig her nails a little deeper into his biceps. Leaving little scratches. Ben would see the little marks, and he would remember this.

She fucking loved it

“God..” she moans against his clavicle, as Ben gives a particularly hard thrust. “I’ve wanted this. I’ve wanted you Ben.”

Its as if her words cause him to snap. Ben begins to piston his hips at a furious pace. Thrusting just as deep, he moves his hand between them to circle her clit. Licking a stripe up her neck, he bites at her ear. A shiver rips through her, as he growls.  
  
“Fuck, I think about you constantly You’re a distraction for me even when you’re not near me. I’ve wanted you so bad Rey.”

* * *

 

“Rey? Can I ask you something?” Ben’s deep baritone broke the post coital silence. The tips of his fingers ghosted of the curve of her hip. For a moment her heart stutters and she worries what his question will be, but then...

“Why do you have a tattoo of an orange on your ass?”

“It’s not an orange!” She practically yells, as she swats his hand away.The little mistake on her as- hip. The little mistake in her hip had slipped her mind. Maybe if she wiggles her ass a bit, maybe grind it into his lap.—He was already half hard— she could distract him. “It’s a Peony, and it’s not my ass, that’s my hip. Thank you very much.”

Ben rested his hand firmly on her hip, making her movements stop. He, it seems, would not be distracted from this important fact finding mission.

“That’s not your hip.”

Apparently this was the hill Ben Solo was choosing to die on.

“Yes it is.”

“Listen, I know it’s your body. But I have spent the last..” Ben paused as he turned to look at the clock on the bedside table. “Eight or so hours, mapping it out like I’m Louis and Clark. I am now an expert, and that is your butt” he punctuated his statement with a light spank that somehow broke the tension. A small laugh escaped her, as she pushed his hand away playfully.

She knew Ben was right —about the placement not the tattoo itself— but she would leave this house mid heat before she admitted it.

“It’s a peony. I’m telling you, I know because I picked it out.” Rey tried to bury her face into the pillow, as she felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment. “The coloring is just a little off, and the line works not the best”

The tips of Ben's fingers brushed over the lackluster body art adorning her skin, tracing the badly drawn lines, and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“But why?” He seems so perplexed by the idea.

“I was eighteen and fresh out of the system. I wanted to do something for me. Peonies are my favorite flower. They are supposed to bring good fortune.” Also romance and passion. “I wanted a good luck charm. And, jager bombs might have been involved, so I should have maybe waited until I was sober.”

Turning towards him, she watches his as he tilts his head to the side and squints at the poor life choice. “It kind of...it kind of looks like a warped smiley face from this angle...”

“ _What_?!”

* * *

 

Sometime in the early afternoon Ben had left the bed to return an urgent work call. Since he was technically working from home today. Which was fine. She knew Ben was a private person. Rey also knew that Ben’s coworkers were all way too involved in each others lives—Poe had told her and Finn all about Snap’s failed dates, and Phasma’s roller derby bouts— If Ben had gone on leave to help her, his office would be abuzz with speculations. By now Finn has heard from Rose, that she was in heat. It would be too obvious. Poe was a lot of things, but dumb isn’t one. Poe would figure out Rey was the omega.

Not that Rey cared. Finn knew about her crush on Ben, so obviously Poe must know as well. Knowing those two they would be ecstatic for her and Ben. But, her and Ben hadn’t talked about this. Was he just helping her through her heat? Did he like her the way she liked him? Did he want to date? They definitely weren’t ready to talk about mating.

Oh. Rey was not proud of the way that thought turned her on. She felt her arousal start to spread down her thighs, as her mind zipped through fantasies of being mated to Ben. Ben sinking his teeth into her gland. Having children. Ben calling her his omega, his mate. Waking up next to him. Building a life together.

Rey felt her heat roaring back to life. She needed Ben, needed him to come and take care of her. But… he was busy. Rey could still hear him on the phone down the hall.

Ben was busy, and Rey refused to be that needy omega. The one who whines and demands that her— an alpha takes care of her. She had a dozen or so heats before now, andshe could take care of herself. Rey could lay here and handle this while Ben handled what he needed to.

Quickly her hand sought out her wet heat. Deft fingers gently circling her aching clit, Rey’s mind drifted to Ben. The last fifteen hours or so had been… revolutionary. The way Ben fucked her had her mind reeling. Teasing herself, Rey imagined Ben taunting her with the swollen head of his cock, coating himself with her slick.

As Rey presses two fingers into herself, she remembers how Ben held her down. His fingers grasping her hips so tightly that she surely had bruises, while he fucked into her. His hips harsh and never yielding. Rey had cum for him five times before he knotted her. With each cry of her release Ben seemed to grow more smug.

The memories of their time together was driving Rey to her peak. She was so close. It wasn’t going to be the best orgasm she had that day —hell it wouldn’t even be a descent non-heat orgasm— but it would hold her over. She could last until Ben came back.

As if hearing her thoughts —or most likely smelling her arousal.— Ben appeared in the doorway. Working his jaw, as if debating what to do. Ben’s eyes narrowed in on her frantic fingers.

What a sight she must be. Naked and sprawled out across his sheets. Both hands buried between her thighs trying to eek out a tiny orgasm.

Ben bit his bottom lip, as if fighting the urge to yell at the person on the phone. Then with a deep breath he made his decision “I don’t care. Whatever you decide will be fine.” Ben's voice was dark as he ground the words out: “Something's come up. I have to go. Goodbye Poe.”

Ben ended the call and tossed his phone somewhere across the room. He was on her in a second. His hands wrapping around her wrists, pulling them away from her aching core.

Oh god, she was so close.

“What do you think you’re doing in here, little omega?” Ben moves her hands above her head, securing both with one massive hand. His other is busy brushing across her skin. Working slowly down her body.

He leaned forward and nipped at her ear. “Were you in here trying to cum without me? Trying to get yourself off while I was busy in the other room?”

Rey couldn’t get her mouth to work. All she could do was nod frantically. Ben tisked, which causes her hips to buck uncontrollably. His free hand came to rest on her abdomen, holding her still with a firm press.

“Calm down, sweetheart. I’m going to take care of you. But first I have to teach you a lesson.” Ben started to let go of her wrists. “Now, don’t you dare move your hands omega or I will have to punish you more.”

“Yes.”

Ben cupped her thighs, gently pulling them apart. Once she was situated the way he wanted, Ben took himself in hand. Slowly he teased her with the tip, until he was well coated in her slick. Then when she began to plead with him to please, please give her his knot, did he finally sink into her.

Ben was not gentle with her. His thrusts frenzied as her laid into her. The wet slapping of their skin, and Ben’s low grunts where almost enough to do her in.

Then right before her orgasm racked her body,. Ben stopped moving, his hard cock still buried inside her. Rey tried to move, tried for that last bit of friction to send her over the edge. But then Ben’s growl locked her in place.

“Ben!” crying out in need, Rey searched his face. Ben’s features were dark as he peered down at her, his lips pulled into a small grin.

“What’s the matter omega? I thought you wanted to do this yourself”

Rey was at a loss. “Ben, Please move. Please.”

It sounds so unlike her when she whines at him. “I did but please. I need… I need...”

“Ok baby, ok. I got you.” Ben pulled out slowly making her moan. “Has my little omega ever been fucked so good?”

Rey shook her head, her eyes screwing shut. It was just so much. Before she could tell him no she had never had anyone do this to her, Ben slammed back into her. Rey practically screamed as she raise her hips higher, her arms coming down to brace against his shoulders. Giving her leverage to meet his thrusts, and encouraging Ben to continue. He repeated the thrust, but before she could answer he was practically slamming back into her. Setting a hard pace, Ben dipped his head to nip at her skin. She cried out again

“I thought you were going to be a good little omega, Rey?” he growled, causing Rey to open her eyes again to look at him. His hand pulling hers from his body, and placing them back above her head.

“Don’t move them Rey.” His tone left no room for argument. Then as if he hadn’t missed a beat Ben returned to his previous pace. His eyes flicking away from her, to where they were joined. His eyes were impossibly black as he watched. Ben reached between them, and began to thumb at her swollen clit. Rey was teetering, and with the added pressure she wouldn’t last long.

With one more brutal thrust, Rey came undone. Her hands fisted the sheets, forcing herself to keep them above her head. Ben’s name was pulled from her lips, as her inner muscles tightened almost painfully around his cock.

_Holy shit._

Rey was never going back to masturbating when she could have this.

As her world refocused, Ben shifted. Sinking back on to his knees he lifted her hips off the bed, and fucked into her at a slower pace. Letting her know that he was nowhere near done with her.

Somehow the slow pace was already working her up again. Ben leaned down, and pressed his lips to the delicate skin just below her ear.

“This pussy is mine, Rey. From now on you have to ask my permission to come. If you’re touching yourself and think you’re going to come you better call me.”

The second orgasm tore through her at his words.

“Yes alpha.”

* * *

 

Her body ached. Sore and bruised —in the best fucking way— It was only Friday night, she wasn’t even to the worst part yet. She knew her heats, the ebb and flow of them. The highs, where she is writhing, unsatisfied and begging, pressing fingers and toys into herself searching for that pleasure that seemed just out of her reach. Then the calm after she orgasms. The white behind her eyes, twitching and gasping as pleasure rolls through her body. This time is different: her heat was stronger than ever before, more demanding. But, this time she had Ben. Ben and his big hands and plush lips that play against her skin. Ben, who tells her how good she is as he gives her the knot she needs so badly. Demanding Ben, who makes her tell him how she loves his cock. His smugness as she tells him that, yes, her pussy is his now. It all helps to soothe her heat, allowing her clearity between her peaks she had never known.

Ben had ran her a bath, a little on the cool side, melting epsom salt, and lavender oils into the water. His bathtub—like everything else in his world— was big, fitting them both comfortably. Rey’s head was resting back against his shoulder. Ben was taking his time washing her body with a sponge, his calloused hands gentle and reverent against her, as if she were precious.

_God, she felt precious._

The bath had been just what she needed. Cool water lapping at her skin. Washing the sweat, and grime...and Ben from her body.

“How did you know this would help?” Rey couldn’t help but wonder aloud. From the corner of her eye she could see a blush creep over his cheeks.

His lips pressed tightly together before he answered. “I have these coworkers who… act like the sisters I never wanted. When I called in to work, one of them texted me. She knows I’ve never...she is an omega too...I told her I was worried I wouldn’t know what to do. She sent me a list of things... Things she said would be helpful.”

Something in her chest tightened. Ben, her alpha —not her alpha— had been worried. He wanted to take the best care of her. He even accepted help. Turning her head toward him, her lips brushed gently against his pulse point. She knew what he needed to hear, he wanted her praise just as much as she wanted his. Ben needed to feel like he was doing this right, so she whispered “Thank you alpha, you’re so good to me.”

Then giggled as he growled and pulled her closer.

* * *

 

“It was terrible. Are you sure you want to hear this story?” Ben dramatically threw an arm over his face. They were cuddled in his bed. Her heat had waned, but she knew it was the calm before the storm, her last bit of lucidity.

She nodded at him enthusiastically. The past two days had been a dream for her: Ben fucking her through her heat, feeding her, holding her close. Making an effort to know her. In return she found a wealth of knowledge, learning things about Ben that she had always wanted to know, and somethings she had never even thought about. She found out that he had an emo phase in junior high. He played baseball in high school. Ben hated cucumbers, and olives. He had always been gifted when it came to computers. That Ben had a falling out with his parents after college, where he didn’t speak to them for three years. His college roommate, a man he described as a pain in the ass named Hux, helped him get his current job. His first kiss was terrible and she had bit his lip so hard she drew blood. Ben wanted a dog, but the timing hadn’t been right. That he once broke his arm jumping from a tree. Little things, that just kept adding up in her mind.

“I presented as alpha at thirteen. That was a mess of emotions. Like most I didnt have my first rut until I was sixteen and a counselor at a summer camp. My parents were making the move from Coruscant to Chandrila. My uncle's friend ran the place so they got me the job. Keep me out of the way for a couple of weeks. Luke has a cabin out there so I got to spend my days off hanging around his place. I thought I had the flu at first. I was all sweaty, my mouth was dry. Then I got the worse…you know..” he waved his free hand towards his crotch.

“Boner?”

“Yes, boner. I got the worst boner of my life. I had them before not a big deal but this was awful. It was like it had a mind of its own! I was helping these ten year olds... learn calligraphy—“

“You taught calligraphy?” She didn’t mean to giggle.

Ben nipped at her shoulder, “Not the point. Well, I was trying to teach when this older counselor came in to check on us--I think her name was Erika--anyways she was an omega. She had just finished her heat, I guess, and the smell of her is what had to have set it off. Because the moment I smelled her it was like game on...” Rolling on to his side, Ben pulled her into his chest, his chin resting gently on top of her head. “Anyway, there I was with a raging hard on, and praying none of these kids saw. Luckily for me, the class ended like five minutes later. I waited till everyone was gone, and awkwardly shuffled to the restroom. I tried to take care of it— I came like four times, but still hard as a rock. After thirty minutes, I figured out that I had to be in rut. So I hopped into a camp cart and drove over to my uncle’s. Spent the next three days locked away with a bad internet connection and my shame.”

“So you’re telling me, you popped your knot for the first time at a kids camp?”

Ben groaned at her laughter. Pulling her tighter into his chest, not allowing her to wiggle free. “When you say it like that you make me sound like a creep.”

* * *

 

Rey sobbed as she wriggled against Ben. Frustrated at his lack of movement, he must have taken some kind of mercy on her at the sound because suddenly he drew back and slammed into her causing her to squeal into the pillow. He did it again, the sounds of his groans and their skin overwhelming to her. Her fists clenching his ruined sheets.

  
“This is what you want, isn’t it little omega? I know what you want,” he whispered, his breath warm against her neck. She could feel her gland throb at the gentle brush of his lips. “I know just what you need. You want to cum again don’t you?” he growled, pounding into her even faster, picking up speed with each filthy word. “I can feel how much you want to cum. You want to cum on my cock again. You want me to knot you? Hmm? Fill you up so good it drips out of you?.” His hand snaked under her, his middle finger zeroing in her clit. He rubbed against her frantically as he took her. “It’s okay, sweetheart, I got you...”

* * *

 

“He was a beta, and I thought it wouldn't matter” Rey was sitting cross legged on Ben’s couch, practically inhaling apple slices. They were trying to decide on something to watch on his TV before her next wave hit. “I had gone through heats alone before, and no one ever said that it had to specifically be with an alpha. Everything was fine, until like the end of the second day.”

“Then what happened” he asked, handing her another bottle of water. Ben wasn’t fucking around with making sure she was hydrated. Rey watched as he started to adjust the pillows on the couch. Once situated, Ben joined her on the couch, pulling her to him. Who would have guessed Ben Solo, the man who made interns weep — according to Poe—was a big cuddler?

“He got worn out, and I was getting too needy. He ended up leaving, and I spent the rest of the heat with a vibrator.”

Rey, now finished with the apple slices, tried to reach for the blueberries that were on the coffee table. They were just out of her reach. Batting her hand at them like a cat, Ben chuckled, as he reached around her and grabbed them. Placing them in her lap, then settling her back between his splayed legs. He was half hard against her back, as his long legs stretched out beside her. Rey couldn’t help the smug pride that welled up in her. Ben wanted her. It made some archaic sense of pride well up inside of her. She had pleased her alpha. She had pleased him, and he was caring for her.

Ben pushed her hair to the side, running the pad of one calloused finger against her gland. Before bending down and kissing it. His teeth grazing the red itchy spot —yes alpha. Bite me right there.— calming the ache she felt there.

“That has to be a terrible time. Being left like that.”

Rey shrugged a little, “I mean it was for the most part, but man…” she couldn’t help the teasing smile that tugged at her lips, “Me and that vibrator did have some good times.”

She easily dodged the pillow Ben tried to smother her with.

* * *

 

 

“Please, alpha, more.”

God she loved this. This feeling of being so full, locked into place against him. She could stay like this forever. Pressed against him with his cock buried inside of her.

Ben solo was the kind of trouble that made you beg for more.

* * *

 

  
She was laying on his chest. He had slipped out of her awhile ago, but still held her close.

“I just don’t really think about it anymore. I mean I had...have some abandonment issues. But I trust people now.” Her breathing is too ragged. “I let them in, and don’t fully expect everyone to leave. I don’t expect people to take advantage of me, or try to use me.” The spot where her cheek and his chest meet is wet. When did she start to cry?. “But I just—I’m always going to wonder, why? Why did they leave? What was wrong with me?”

Ben’s arms tighten around her.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. They were fucking idiots.” His lips pressed against her temple, as hers tremble. Moments passed as she started to drift off to sleep. Before the world slipped away, she heard him whisper against her almost too low to hear:

“You’re perfect.”

* * *

 

“You’re wrong.”

Ben punctuates his statement by jostling them so Rey’s leg hikes up higher onto his hip.

“Wow, you really know how to talk to the ladies.”

“Well, if the ladies think that Westworld is a better show than Game of Thrones, I don’t think I want to talk to them.”

* * *

 

Both of Ben’s giant hands pinned her wrists to the mattress. Her thighs pressed together, as Bens cock slammed into her from behind.

“You’re so fucking tight. What do you want omega?”

“Harder. Please alpha, harder.”

His hips slammed into her, causing her to cry out. His pace is brutal, but she wanted more. “That’s right, cum on my cock, omega. You want to so bad. Come on, baby. You can cum for me now.”

She falls apart with a cry. Stars bursting behind her eyes. Her slick spilling from between them, soaking the sheets.

“That’s a good girl. Such a good omega.” Ben coos as he slips out of her, rolling her over and her spreading her legs wide. “Now you’re going to do that again.”

Rey can barely register his words, before he sheaths himself inside her.

* * *

 

“What is this?” She asks on Saturday morning. Ben is standing shirtless in his kitchen trying to fry them up some eggs. He had just fucked her senseless in the shower not an hour before. Now his instincts demanded he feed her, take care of her.

_Such a good alpha._

Ben’s face turns to horror when he spares a look at her. She held up a framed photo. There in the gold frame is a young Ben, he is maybe fourteen in the photo and sitting in the center of the shot between two people who must be his parents. While three men stand behind them, all dressed in identical, gaudy, Christmas sweaters. Ben —with flat ironed hair, and what has to be eyeliner— is the only one not smiling. Instead his face is impassive, almost blank. The literal picture of teenage angst.

“Oh god. I thought I got rid of that,” he groaned as he plated the eggs. “Please throw that away and come eat.”

Rey set it down on the counter, smiling at him. “No way. I think you look so cute in it.”

“You would be the only one,” Ben laughed as he took a seat. “All my mom wanted was one nice picture. But I was such an asshole then, that I refused to smile for any of them.”

“What do you mean, aren’t you still an asshole?”

“Oh ha ha,” his tone was sarcastic, but Rey could see the faint smile behind his lips.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, she accidentally breaks one of his plates. Knocking it to the floor, as he fucks her on the kitchen table.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t pull out!” Rey cried into the wood of Ben’s table. She was pinned face down, her toes barely skimming the ground. He had knotted her and now they were stuck here until he deflated.

“I distinctly remember you begging for it.” Ben’s voice shook a little, as did his thighs. They had been...vigorous. Ben, eager to make her cum multiple times, pushed her to her limits. She had whimpered and moaned, cried out his name, and thanked him. This heat with Ben had her needier than ever, losing herself in the fog of lust.

She still had her pride though.

“I did no such thing!”

Ben laughed, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, not too far from her mating gland.

“I didn’t!”

“Whatever you say, omega.”

* * *

 

“Rey?”

Ben’s voice sounded rough and scratchy from sleep. He had barely slept, and it was already Sunday. What little they were getting right now was precious. So she should feel bad about waking him. She should feel guilty about slipping her hand between them and grabbing his cock —which was already hard, and pressing against her— giving him a few light tugs. She should feel absolutely terrible for kissing her way down his body, nipping lightly at one of his hip bones. She should feel just awful about the way it pulled him from sleep.

But she doesn’t.

Not when he is staring at her like that. Not when his hand pulls gently on her hair as she slowly fits him in her mouth, not when he tells her “how fucking good” her mouth feels. Not when his hip bucks a little, as she cups his balls. Not when he calls her little omega, and begs to come in her throat.

She doesn’t feel bad at all, as he tugs her up into his lap. His hands holding her in place as he impaled her. Working her over.

“God your pussy is so fucking tight baby. Who does this pussy belong to Omega?”

Rey doesn’t feel guiltily at all as she cries: “It's yours, Ben. It’s all yours Alpha”

Nope. She doesn’t feel guilty, she felt so fucking happy.

* * *

 

Everything seems like it’s happening in snippets, small flashes of memory, that Rey can barely piece together. She was absolutely sure she was going to burn up. That this heat would well up and consume her, pull her down into its flames if Ben didn’t make her come right then.

It’s the last night, her mind whispers. She needs to remember this. Remember how her alpha makes her feel.

She is a whimpering mess, begging and crying out for Ben. Pulling him closer, deeper into her, she couldn’t get enough. She would never have enough. Her hands would never travel the length of his back enough. Her lips would never kiss enough skin. She would never hear him moan her name enough.

Ben was so good to her. His hands soothing and strong, holding onto her hips, fingers digging into her flesh as he babbled nonsense into her skin.

“Mine”  
“You’re so good little omega”  
“ever since that first night...”  
“Want to keep you here. Stay.”  
“I would be so good to you.”  
“I want you.”

And as he pulled a fourth orgasm from her, Rey swears she hears him call her, his omega. _His_ mate.

That...well that does something to her. Makes her keen under him. Arching her back as she cums. His name, falls from her lips as she circles his mating gland with her tongue. She could bite him. Claim him. Have him do the same. Make him hers. Not just hers for this heat, but hers for every day for the rest of her life.

“Do it.” His words are gritted through his teeth as his thrusts become brutal. “Please Rey. Little  
Omega. Please.”

Rey’s mind is a confused, clouded by lust. She wants to. It would be so easy, so nice, to just sink her teeth into his flesh. He would be such a good alpha to her, take such good care of her. Her teeth graze Bens’ gland.

Her mind is foggy.

But she knows better. They need to talk without the hormones dizzying their minds.

Rey wants to though.

She knows it would be trouble if she did.

She turns her head into the crook of his neck. —she is in a better spot to really sink her teeth into his flesh— Rey moves her lips away from the gland and sobs out Ben’s name. Her orgasm makes her body go tight. Her vision blurs. She clamps her jaw closed. She tastes blood. She must have bitten through her lip. She feels Ben —more than hears him- cry her name as he cums.

He is shaking after, holding her close as they are locked together. Ben’s plush lips pressing gentle kisses to the side of her head.

Maybe she is shaking too. She isn’t sure but Ben is holding her so tight. She can’t...she can’t think of much. She is so tired, worn to the bone, but sated and happy and filled to the brim. Exhausted. Ben still holds her tight. She thinks she can hear him saying something, whispering it into her hair, but she can’t tell. She can feel herself slipping away. She should rest now.

As she finally slips into a dreamless sleep, she could swear she heard Ben whisper _mate_.

* * *

 

Tuesday morning came with with rain tapping gently against the window. The smell of fresh coffee and Ben hung in the air.

Rey’s limbs felt heavy and a bit sore. Despite that she feels... Wonderful. The throbbing between her legs is gone. Her skin doesn’t feel like it’s on fire.

Her heat was over.

Stretching out across the soft sheets, her hands searching for the wall of muscle she has grown accustomed to. Instead, she finds a destroyed pillow and an empty bed. Ben was gone.

Rey wasn’t proud to admit that she practically fell out of bed. Making a mad scramble through Ben’s house in search of him. She checked every room, only to find each one empty. The only thing she did find was a bag of breakfast tacos, and a note on the kitchen table.

_Rey,  
I’m so sorry I had to leave, there was an emergency at work. Breakfast is in the bag, and I brewed some coffee. I will text you later._

_Ben_

Rey’s chest tightened, and her eyes pricked a bit. —Stupid hormones.— of course Ben had to go be an adult. Her heat was over. He had work. She needed to make an emergency appointment with her doctor. She needed to find out what had happened, a breakthrough heat was something to definitely get checked out. Another birth control shot to be extra safe as well. Rey sighed a little as she looked for a coffee mug.

She could always talk to him later.

He did say he would text.

* * *

 

Rey got into visit to her doctor. After, a full check up, blood draw, an added shot— because safety— and about a dozen questions later; Her doctor reassured her that she would have her results the next week. That this is a pretty common situation. Nothing to worry about, it happens. She had been on suppressants for over ten years now without a break through. It was bound to happen. Rey had nothing to worry about.

Then her doctor said it could also happen, when people meet their mate—she almost fell off the table when Dr. Nest said that— or scent them for the first time without heavy duty blockers.

Which the little omega gremlin part of her brain fucking rejoiced over, hoping that was the case with Ben.

How perfect would it be if Ben was your mate? He took such good care of you. He is such a good alpha. You should tell him what the doctor said, it will please him.

Rey sat in her car for thirty minutes and fought the urge to text Ben. Her knuckles white on her steering wheel, as she pushed those thoughts away. Rey would not be a needy omega.

Ben said he would text. She could wait.

She went to the grocery store and finished the shopping she didn’t get to finish. Not at the same store. God, she couldn’t go back there just yet. —though She was already garnishing a lot of looks already. Most likely because she reeked of heat—

Once she was home she took the world's longest, hottest shower. Scrubbing the sweat, the scent, and all of the cum off of her body. Then she set about cleaning her house and watering her neglected plants. Rey didn’t look at her phone a dozen times. She didn’t flip it from its default silent setting, and turn the volume up just in case she got a notification. She absolutely did not place it on the pillow next to her when she finally crawled into bed... She did not try and will it to light up with a message from Ben, while she drifted off to sleep. She would never admit to how desperately she watched her phone. She would absolutely blame it on the hormones, they were troublesome and made her needy.

Not Ben Solo.

He said he would text.

* * *

 

He didn’t text.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can honestly say this was by far the hardest chapter I have ever written. I did not mean to take so long to update but I probably rewrote this five times. Shout out to the amazing iffyluv for being the most patient and amazing beta around! And a special thank you to the ladies over at the writing den. Every single one of y’all inspire me. Especially my swolo ladies (especially azuwrite). A special thank you to bunilicious and winglessone for letting me talk through things. As always the wonderful AlbaStarGazer.
> 
> This chapter however is for kylotrashforever. She is a fantastic person who is dealing with terrible people. everyone should go check out her wonderful writing, and leave her some love.


End file.
